


She

by Red_Tomato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Midorima Shintarou, PWP, little out of character, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Por qué detrás de ese ceño fruncido, había una chica dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera de la manera más sutil que conocía. "El hombre propone y Dios dispone, na-no-da-yo."
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	She

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



_[¿Quién es ella?]_

_La vi en escena, ella es tan_

_genial que me dejó_

_cautivado.*_

Ella era fría.

Orgullosa.

La mejor.

Era el tipo de chica que te sostenía la mirada ante cualquier reto, el tipo de chica que fascinaba a cualquiera por sus dotes con el piano y el baloncesto. Sin embargo, también era la chica que se sentaba a contemplar las puestas de sol desde la mesa del aula y sonreía de vez en cuando sin preocupación alguna.

Ella era la chica más honesta que había llegado a conocer, pero también la más solitaria del mundo.

Debajo de la imagen de niña perfecta se hallaba una persona completamente distinta; detrás de esos libros caros y de esas sonrisas prefabricadas, se encuentra la joven que en secreto ayudaba en un hospital infantil.

Su cabello largo brilla a la luz del sol, sus ojos color verde se esconden detrás de esas gruesas gafas de latón. Sus labios color cereza se delinean perfectamente cuándo sonríe a través del cristal de los aparadores donde se exhibían los objetos de la suerte que Oha Asa solía recomendar; su voz difícilmente podía ser ignorada, y como olvidar esa extraña muletilla al final de cada oración. Todo eso hacía de Midorima Shintarō alguien especial. Por qué detrás de ese ceño fruncido, había una chica dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera de la manera más sutil que conocía. _El hombre propone y Dios dispone, na-no-da-yo._

Sí, eso diría Shin-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> *RUIDO, canción incluida en el álbum CAN'T BUY MY LOVE lanzado en 2007 por la cantante YUI.


End file.
